


Satan Cat

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100
Genre: Cat, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, No violence though, raven and lexa fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to the last apartment on her floor, face trained into an angry scowl and bangs on the door, still holding the white cat that was practically hissing her name. The door opens revealing a brunette, roughly her height, a bag of potato chips in her hands and a raised eyebrow on her beautiful face. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Lexa scowls at the brunette, knowing the cat belonged to this apartment, she went to every door and this was the last one. She highly doubts it belongs to anyone on a different floor, considering the door to the stairs are locked and can only be opened with a keycard, and the fact that this was the only other apartment with a doggydoor. Or, in this case, kittydoor.</p><p>"Yes, you can." She grits out before practically exploding in the darker girls face. "Your fucking demon cat has been trying to open a gate to hell in my house and I will not have it. You had better lock this demon up or I will not hesitate to call animal control on you."</p><p>or//</p><p>Lexa finds a cat in her sink three times before she loses it completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan Cat

The first time it happens, Lexa actually finds it quite funny, despite her intense hatred for cats and all felines in general. 

She walks into her apartment, finally arriving home after a long day in class and freezes in her doorway. In her kitchen sink sat a cream colored cat with a ring of black around its brown beady dead eyes.

It stares at her, into her soul almost. 

She furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips, letting a small chuckle escape before dropping her bag down and walking over to the creature, picking it up with a grimace and stalking back to the front door, dropping it off outside to go back to where ever it came from.

The second time, she's not as amused, she's rather annoyed, and this may or may not have to do with the fact that she's just flunked the quiz her professor decided to grace them with all of a sudden.

The green eyed girl scowls at the feline as it purrs in her sink, peacefully asleep in the metal bin. Lexa scoffs, marching over and plucking the cat from its makeshift bed; repeating the same steps she took before and dropping it off in the hall.

She reminds herself to board up that stupid doggydoor the former residents of her apartment put in so it wouldn't happen again. Who puts a doggydoor in an apartment anyway?

"I'm telling you guys, this cat is pure evil!" Lexa exclaims to her friends when she sees them a few feline-less days later. "I've caught it in my sink twice already. And both times I swear to my ancestors above it was hissing my name."

Her two friends, Lincoln and Octavia, shared an amused glance before getting back to work. The three worked the morning shift together at a small little cafe just off campus, but have been friends since high school. Lincoln and Octavia were high school sweethearts, who were still going strong.

"How does it know your name?" Octavia asks with a raised eyebrow, wiping down the counter top while her friend continued to complain.

"Satan knows everybody's name, Octavia."

Lincoln let out a laugh at that one, heating up a blueberry bran muffin for a costumer. "I'm sorry Lexa, but you hate everything with four legs and a tail, so we aren't very inclined to believe you since you are kind of a biased party."

Lexa huffs, placing another rolled up utensil set with the finished others. "That's not true. I love dogs." She ponders the thought for a moment, abandoning her task at hand. "Maybe I should get one, it can get rid of that stupid devil cat for me."

The third time, is the final straw. Lexa actually does get the boards to close the doggydoor but when she gets home from the hardware store Satan isn't there and there was a squid documentary on TV so she decides to just do it in the morning.

She wakes up around 3 in the morning on the couch, having fell asleep watching TV, and feels a mixture of her bladder being squeezed and a dry throat that only water can fix. Turning off her television set, she quickly hobbles into her bathroom before she loses control of her bladder.

After relieving herself, Lexa walks into the kitchen and flicks on the light, her sleepy face forms into one of anger as she locks eyes with the devil cat, sitting happily in its rightful throne. Her sink.

"Alright, that's it. Get out of here you fucking feline!" She practically screeches, stomping over and scooping the meowing cat out of her sink. She proceeds to walk out of her apartment, angrily going door-to-door trying to find the Devils owner, since its tags didn't have any address, obviously not caring that it was almost 4 in the morning and she was severely pissing off her neighbors.

She comes to the last apartment on her floor, face trained into an angry scowl and bangs on the door, still holding the white cat that was practically hissing her name. 

The door opens revealing a brunette, roughly her height, a bag of potato chips in her hands and a raised eyebrow on her beautiful face. "Can I help you?"

Lexa scowls at the brunette, knowing the cat belonged to this apartment, she went to every door and this was the last one. She highly doubts it belongs to anyone on a different floor, considering the door to the stairs are locked and can only be opened with a keycard, and the fact that this was the only other apartment with a doggydoor. Or, in this case, kittydoor.

"Yes, you can." She grits out before practically exploding in the darker girls face. "Your fucking demon cat has been trying to open a gate to hell in my house and I will not have it. You had better lock this demon up or I will not hesitate to call animal control on you."

Raven just stares at the dark haired girl for a moment, stunned, before regaining her composure, and anger for that matter and yelling loudly. "LISTEN TREE BITCH, THIS ISN't MY CAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING ALL UP IN HERE AT FOUR IN THE MORNING."

Lexa's green eyes almost pop out of her head in anger, fighting her hold on the feline trying to break free in her arms. "First of all, calm the fuck down. Second of all, don't even try to deny this Satanic looking cat is yours because I know for a fact it is. Third of all, who do tou think you are talking to? Do you know who I am?"

Raven merely snorts, dark eyes narrowing as she takes a step closer, stepping into the stoic girls personal space. "I know you about to get your ass beat."

At this point Lexa is ready to throw the Satan cat over her shoulder and fight the darker woman, but before she can retaliate, a blonde appears next to the brunette in red with a curious and worried expression, making the green eyed girl freeze on the spot as she took in her appearance.

She was utterly beautiful with her big blue eyes and furrowed eyebrows, looking between her friend and the stranger at her door. Her eyes land on the white cat and she squeals in excitement and relief as she collects the cat into her own arms. "Oh my God! You found Leopardo DiCatrio!"

Raven huffs at the idiotic name and rolls her eyes, shooting daggers at the stock-still Lexa and turning on her heel to retreat back into the apartment. 

"Thank you so much, I was just about to go out looking for him," Clarke gushes, turning to look at the feline scowling at Lexa in her arms, cooing, "you had me worried babyboy." 

The blonde turns back to Lexa with a grateful smile. "Usually he comes back on his own but he didn't for practically three hours, I was getting worried."

Realizing she was being spoken to, Lexa blinks and snaps out of reverie, smiling bashfully at the beautiful girl. "Oh, uh, no problem. The furball has been coming and sitting in my sink a few times but I always just put him in the hall.. I decided to hand deliver him this time," she fibs, not wanting the girl to know she was literally about to cut a bitch because of the cat. "I'm Lexa." She greets, holding her hand out for a shake.

Clarke smiles, shifting Leopardo in her arms before clasping her hand in the brunette's. "Well thank you again, Lexa. I'm Clarke. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Lexa grins at the beautiful girl.

She shuts her apartment door a few minutes later with a content smile on her face, looking at the wooden boards sitting a few feet away ready to be used.

And she thinks, maybe she won't board up the doggydoor. It might just give her a reason to talk to Clarke again.


End file.
